Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber cutting device and an optical fiber cutting method using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Broadband data communication services using optical fibers (FTTH) are rapidly and widely diffusing in recent years. As diffusion of FTTH progresses, the need for reduction of optical loss in optical fibers is growing. What should not be overlooked in optical loss is optical scattering at cut surfaces of terminal ends thereof. A cut surface should be, ideally, a plane surface perpendicular to the direction where the optical fiber runs, but is practically not an ideal plane surface. Therefore light scatters there and thus non-negligible optical loss occurs.
Various arts had been studied so as to form a cut surface close to an ideal surface. Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open Serial S63-153505 and 2005-321652 disclose related arts.